Say Something
by BandsAnime
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V and all rights go the respectful owners. One-shot. Character death implied. Based off NightcoreReality's version of Say Something so it's bound to be sad. Sorry. Originally posted to Wattpad under the user BandsAnime.


Reiji drummed his fingers on Shun's limp arm. He hated the emotions running through him right now - they were too high and too dangerous to even begin to deal with - yet here he was.

Reiji didn't want to think of what was going to happen, he didn't even want to acknowledge it, but it was inevitable.

Shun hadn't woken up. It had been six years since the Xyzian had opened his beautiful yellow green orbs. Reiji missed them. Reiji missed a lot of things about Shun but he missed them the most.

The young adult slid his hand into the one belonging to a terrifyingly still man.

"Please just say something." Reiji choked out hoarsely, vocal cords sore from disuse. "Please..."

Shun didn't move, only breathing lightly. Reiji looked at his face and began to examine every little detail from the way his hair fell to the gentle curve of his cheekbones to the porcelain skin of a doll. He didn't want to look away but he couldn't bear to look at the lifeless shell of the person he loved.

Reiji wished he knew how this happened. None of the Lancers had told him the exact details, just that something bad had happened and Shun had been hurt. Hurt was an understatement to him. The boy was in a coma, how did that fall into the category of hurt?!

He bit his lip. He couldn't cry. Wasn't that what Father, and later Mother, had always told him? That crying was for the weak? That crying was for pathetic human beings?

A tear ran down his face slowly but he refused to even wipe it away. "Goddammit Shun, just fucking wake up and say something. I _can't_ lose you."

He received no response.

"Please." He begged, close to breaking down. "Please, you _have_ to wake up. You just have to. W-What about Ruri, Shun? Well? Y-You're gonna leave her b-behind. W-What a-about everyone who l-loves you? What about them? C-C'mon, you _need_ to wake up already!"

Nothing. Reiji couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. He hadn't felt like this since Reo had walked out on Himika and him. He hadn't even been this miserable over it.

"P-Please Shun!" He tried. "I-I _can't_ lose you! I just can't! I-I'm in love with you. You need to wake up."

He watched the comatose patient for any sign of movement but found none.

He sniffed. " _Please_ Shun. _Please_ just wake up. _Please_."

Yet the Xyzian remained motionless. Reiji fought to stiffle cries of anguish and didn't notice when someone walked in and arms wrapped around him.

None of it mattered. Shun would never wake up so what was the point? He'd never get wake up and see the gorgeous face of the one he loved sleeping beside him ever again. He'd never get to hold Shun in his arms again.

The next cry couldn't be held back.

Reiji was going to lose him! He didn't want to lose him! He _couldn't_ lose him! He was incomplete without him!

"Just w-wake u-u-up al-already. P-Please j-just wake up!" He pleaded. "I c-can't l-l-l-live without y-you! I-I don't know what I'd d-do with m-m-myself if you w-were g-g-gone."

His grip on Shun's hand tightened and he continued to cry, albeit silently. What was he going to do? The doctors said there was next to no hope for the Xyzian to ever wake up.

Reiji didn't want to deal with the aftermath. He didn't want to pick up the pieces that would be his heart once Shun's life support was turned off. He just wanted to retreat somewhere and never return. Why should he live if Shun was dead?

Reiji stood suddenly, surprising the person hugging him, and leant over to remove the mask so he could kiss Shun's lips.

Reiji replaced it and left.

 **666 words according to Wattpad. No one kill me, please. This one-shot was inspired by NightcoreReality's version of Say Something and a comment on the video on how to make yourself cry. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Have a good day/night.**


End file.
